Advanced Fantasia Generation
Advanced Fantasia Generation(Japanese: アドバンストファンタジアジェネレーション Hepburn: Adobansuto Fantajia Jenerēshon) is a tactical role-playing game produced by Namco Bandai Games that features characters from the Pretty Cure, Dengeki Bunko, Shonen Jump and Gundam, four iconic franchises. Released for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch in Japan and Every Asia on October 29, 2019, also Microsoft Windows version in Japan and Every Asia on October 31, 2019 and PlayStation 5 version in Japan and Every Asia on 2020, Advanced Fantasia Generation has many similarities to the Super Robot Wars series, also produced by Bandai Namco. Two editions of the game was released, a regular version and a Exceed Music Edition featuring background music from the respective series. also this game had Korean, English & Chinese Subtitles. Gameplay The game follows the story of characters of all four series as they travel to different worlds, encountering heroes and enemies of that respective world. The game is driven by a manga style narrative where conversations are held between characters during each mission. Each mission takes place on a grid-like level where each unit occupies one space on the map. The player selects the heroes to be deployed for the mission and is presented with a Mission Trigger and a Secret Shock. Each one of these represents a goal for the user to achieve in the level. Successfully completing the Secret Shock will spawn a new wave of bonus enemies that offers bonus experience. The story progresses when the objective for the Mission Trigger is reached which spawns new enemies and unlocks the Boss Break objective. Completing the Boss Break objective moves the mission story forward again and summons the final wave of enemies. If all mission objectives are cleared, the last remaining enemy in the stage will enter a Last Stand mode where it powers up and rewards more experience on defeat. Clearing all the enemies in the level or clearing the main objective in the mission will end the mission. The missions are separated into turns where the player has the chance to move and attack with each of their heroes. After the turn is passed, the enemy turn begins and each enemy will be controlled by the computer AI. If two units engage each other, the player will have the opportunity to attack, defend, dodge, or use an item. Once the user has selected their action, a skippable 3D cutscene is shown depicted the battle sequence. Each unit has a limited number of attacks which each costs a certain amount of energy. If there is insufficient energy the hero cannot attack. Outside of missions, there is also a store where items can be purchased. Two types of items exist: equippable items and consumable items. Each hero can equip one equippable item at a time and it typically provides a stat boost. Consumable items are one time use and provide a temporary buff. and you can Add your own Custom Musics/Custom Soundtracks in this game, but only using in PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows Version. Series Included Bold marks as DLC, * marks as Enemy or Unit Only. Pretty Cure Max_heart_logo_precure_render_by_ffprecurespain_dclhhrv.png|''Futari wa Pretty Cure! Max Heart'' Splash_star_logo_precure_render_by_ffprecurespain_dclhic9.png|''Futari wa Pretty Cure! Splash Star'' Yes_5_gogo_logo_precure_render_by_ffprecurespain_dclhiu4.png|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'' Fresh_logo_precure_render_by_ffprecurespain_dclhj40.png|''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' Heartcatch_logo_precure_render_by_ffprecurespain_dclhjv6.png|''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' Suite_logo_precure_render_by_ffprecurespain_dclhk3u.png|''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' Smile_logo_precure_render_by_ffprecurespain_dclhka8.png|''Smile Pretty Cure!'' Dokidoki_logo_precure_render_by_ffprecurespain_dclhkj3.png|''Doki Doki Pretty Cure!'' Happinesscharge_precure_logo_by_ffprecurespain_dbhvahp.png|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!'' Go_princess_precure_logo_by_ffprecurespain_dbhvd4n.png| Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Mahou_tsukai_precure_logo_by_ffprecurespain_dbhvhaf.png|''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' Kirakira_precure_a_la_mode_precure_logo_by_ffprecurespain_dbhv2ic.png|''Kira Kira Pretty Cure A La Mode'' Hugtto_precure_precure_logo_by_ffprecurespain_dbvhzdk.png|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' Startwinkle_precure_logo_by_ffprecurespain_dcv4fev.png|''Star Twinkle☆Pretty Cure'' All_Stars_Series.png|''Pretty Cure All Stars Series(Including Pretty Cure All Stars DX until Pretty Cure Super Stars)*'' Movie_Series.png|''Pretty Cure Movie Series(Including Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart the Movie until HUGtto! Pretty Cure''♡''Futari Wa Pretty Cure!: All Stars Memories)*'' Dengeki Bunko 20040bbb6b292e200d5b779e8bc22db1.png|''Sword Art Online'' 1297_p_grthu3.jpg|''Sword Art Online the Movie: Ordinal Scale*'' Black_Bullet_logo.png|''Black Bullet'' Heavy_Object_logo.png|''Heavy Object'' Shakugan no Shana Logo.png|''Shakugan no Shana'' Durarara_logo.png|''Durarara!!'' Toradora_Logo_by_Yonh21.png|''Toradora!'' Maoh1.jpg|''The Devil Is a Part-Timer!'' The-irregular-at-magic-high-school-53500105d4b36.png|''The Irregular at Magic High School'' Strike_the_Blood_logo.png|''Strike the Blood'' / Strike the Blood OVA* Accel_World_Logo.png|''Accel World'' A_Certain_Magical_INDEX_-Title_logo.jpg|''A Certain Magical Index'' A_Certain_Scientific_RAILGUN_-Title_logo.jpg|''A Certain Scientific Railgun'' Oreimo_logo_colored.png|''Oreimo'' KinosJourney-79179.png|''Kino's Journey'' Shonen Jump D1inywd-97b1d48c-925b-44be-9491-0c6aaced66e5.png|''Naruto Series(Including Original, Shippuden & Boruto: Naruto Next Generation)'' ONE_PIECE_Logo.svg.png|''One Piece'' / One Piece Film-Z* / One Piece Film Gold* 1024px-Dragon_Ball_anime_logo.png|''Dragon Ball Series(Including Original until Super)'' Bleach_Logo.png|''Bleach'' JoJo's_Bizarre_Adventure_logo.png|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure(Including Part 1(Phantom Blood) Until Part 5(Golden Wind/Vento Aureo))'' Gintama-logo-png-1.png|''Gintama'' City_Hunter_anime_logo.png|''City Hunter'' Boku_no_Hero_Academia_Logo.png|''My Hero Academia'' Saint_seiya_logo_by_poderheavy-d3gl8te.png|''Saint Seiya Series(Including Original until Omega)'' Vector_logo_hunter_x_hunter_2011_by_natoart2_davzbyq-fullview.png|''Hunter X Hunter'' Official_Yu-Gi-Oh!_Logo.png|''Yu-Gi-Oh'' Dcuda8s-d69d7344-cca0-4a0f-b7e7-22e1cfed469e.png|''Fist of the North Star'' Yu_Yu_Hakusho_logo.png|''Yu Yu Hakusho'' 220px-Toriko_Logo.png|''Toriko'' Gundam MSG-CC-logo.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' Mobile_Suit_Gundam_F91.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' Logo_Gundam_Thunderbolt.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt'' File:X9rTgvH.png|''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' Wing_gundam_endless_waltz_logo.gif|''New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' Turnagundam-71585.png|''Turn A Gundam'' Logo_Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Seed.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED*'' SEED_D_logo.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' Logo_Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Seed_Astray.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray'' Mobile_Suit_Gundam_00_Japanese_logo.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam 00(Second Season)*'' G00M_Logo.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer'' 1280px-Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Unicorn_Wikipedia_en_Español.svg.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' Mobile-Suit-Gundam-Narrative-Cover.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative'' 1280px-Gundam_age.svg.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE(Three Generations Arc)'' GUNDAM_Reconguista_in_G_logo.png|''Gundam Reconguista in G'' G-Tekketsu_logo.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans'' Characters See also: Advanced Fantasia Generation/Characters Music See also: Advanced Fantasia Generation/Soundtracks Gallery Trivia * This Game's Developer is Tom Create, who make a famous SD Gundam G Generation Series. * This game is gameplay similar like Compati Hero Series, Super Hero Generation. * Gundam SEED Astray as only is Manga in this Game. * This Game's English Sub can change Name, Example: All Smile Pretty Cure and Doki Doki Pretty Cure as Glitter Force and Glitter Force Doki Doki, JoJo Stands(Ex: Killer Queen as Deadly Queen) and G Gundam Names(Ex: God Gundam as Burning Gundam). * This game's story similar like JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. * This game had a same Characters names in English and Chinese, like Setsuna(Fresh Pretty Cure!) & Setsuna(Gundam 00). * in Exceed Music Edition Cover, Jonathan Joestar is replaced by Jotaro Kujo with His Stand, Star Platinum. * This game using Coolio's Gangsta's Paradise(feat. L.V.)(1995) as Ending Theme of Advanced Fantasia Generation. Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video Games Category:Crossover Video Game Category:Crossover Video games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Tactical Category:Role-player video games Category:Role-playing Game Category:RPGs Category:Pretty Cure Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Shonen Jump Category:Gundam Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Video-Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:WikiaisSpy24's Games Category:Sword Art Online Category:Black Bullet Category:Heavy Object Category:Shakugan no Shana Category:Durarara!!! Category:ToraDora Category:The Devil Is a Part-Timer! Category:The Irregular at Magic High School Category:Strike the Blood Category:Accel World Category:A Certain Magical Index Category:A Certain Scientific Railgun Category:Oreimo Category:Kino's Journey Category:Naruto Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:One Piece Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Bleach Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:GinTama Category:City Hunter Category:My Hero Academia Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Saint Seiya Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Fist of the North Star Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Toriko Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Gundam F91 Category:Gundam Thunderbolt Category:G Gundam Category:Gundam Wing Category:Turn A Gundam Category:Gundam SEED DESTINY Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Gundam 00 Category:Gundam Unicorn Category:Gundam Narrative Category:Gundam AGE Category:Gundam Reconguista in G Category:Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Category:Video games Category:Gintama Category:Bandai Namco Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Namco Bandai Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Gundam UC Category:"E" rated Category:"E" Rated Category:"e" rated Category:CERO A Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:PC Games Category:PC Category:Steam Category:Steam Games Category:PS5 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:PlayStation 5